


PWP (phan without phanfic)

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Banter, Blow Jobs, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied handcuff play, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no really there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: A small collection of smutty drabbles I found deep in my Google Drive - I thought they went well together. Please enjoy some unbeta-ed, context-less porn.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	PWP (phan without phanfic)

"You're shaking," Dan murmurs, hands pressed to Phil's chest and face still too close to see properly. 

"Yeah," Phil breathes, rubbing his hands up and down Dan's back. "Just nervous is all." Dan kisses him again, long and deep, one hand reaching up to comb through his hair. 

"Me too," he says, almost abruptly - Phil's not entirely sure how he got his tongue back into his own mouth quick enough to say it. 

Dan pushes Phil's fringe back to kiss him on the forehead, down his face, and just at the corner of his mouth. Phil's never been kissed like that - gentle presses of the lips to his clammy, nervous skin, just because. 

He pulls Dan down so that he's straddling Phil's left leg, their bodies completely flush, before rolling them onto their sides. 

He kisses him, with hard and insistent brushes and bites, until they're both breathless and pressing into each other's thighs, hard and wanting, but hesitant. Phil's leg is slung over Dan’s hip and his arms around Dan's neck, holding him close while Dan's hands roam across his chest, up his side, across his nipples - anywhere that'll make his chills worse but so,  _ so _ much better. 

Phil's acutely aware of every piece of Dan, and it's just on the right side of overwhelming; the smell of sweat overpowering his deodorant, the hair standing up on the back of his neck, the smooth plane of his back and the curve of his waist, the pressure of his legs between Phil's own, and his erection straining against his boxers. 

"Touch me?" Phil says, and the intonation comes out a bit wrong; he didn't want it to sound like an order, but he also wanted Dan to touch him  _ so  _ badly. He thought about directing Dan's hand there himself for a moment, as though talking would interrupt something, but he knows better. Sexy times make weird noises, that's just a fact, and the more coverup, the better. He's definitely overthinking it, as Dan has already done as Phil asked and is working his hand underneath the elastic of Phils boxers to cup around him. 

"Can I take them off?" Dan murmurs, ducking his head down to see better, and Phil resists the urge to tilt Dan's face back up. They haven't exactly gone full frontal yet - not in person - and there's way more intimacy than Phil ever expected in the eye contact someone makes with you just after they've seen your junk. (Phil's found it best to not react at all and just carry on - very few people want a reaction either way.)

"Yes," he says, and Dan shifts his leg from between Phil's and rolls onto his side. He grabs at the elastic at Phil's hip with the hand that was already down there, shoving the boxers halfway down Phil's thighs - not looking longer than he needs to - before wrapping his hand around Phil's cock and stroking it lightly. 

Phil let's out a small "ah", struggling to get the rest of the way out of his underwear without causing enough disturbance that Dan will stop to help. He messily kicks them off, one leg of his underwear still slung around his ankle. But Dan's kissing him again, his whole body curling towards the touch, and he barely notices when they finally slide off of his foot and onto the floor.

Dan rolls him onto his back and straddles him, sitting on his dick none too gently, but Phil merely shifts a bit to get him to scoot out of the way.    
Dan's so beautiful like this - breathless and curly and sweaty - that Phil pauses to take him in.

"What?" Dan asks, running a hand through his hair.

"I like looking at you," Phil says, and his stomach does a little flip at the shy smile Dan replies with.

"Then we should probably be having a staring contest instead of sex, because there are a lot of closed eyes involved," Dan says, in what's meant to be his matter of fact voice, but it just comes out with a lot of nervous energy. 

"Only if you're really having fun," Phil says, grabbing Dan's wrists and pulling him down. Dan falls rather ungracefully on Phil's chest, faceplanting directly onto Phil's pillow with a loud  _ hmpf _ . He lets out an amused snort against Phil's ear.

"Are you having fun then?" he asks, all playful snark. 

"Yes," Phil replies, kissing Dan again as soon as he's propped himself up on one elbow.    
Phil grabs for Dan's free hand, locking their fingers together. Dan presses their clasped hands against the bed, rubbing his thumb over Phil's index finger. That's Phil's favorite part of holding hands: the tiny extra gesture that makes his hand feel safe in Dan's. 

He feels Dan smile against his mouth.   
Yes, they’re going to have lots of fun tonight.  
  


(Last edit July 4th, 2016)

x

Dan sits cross-legged beside Phil’s prop box, rifling through it with rapt fascination and ignoring Phil’s disapproving gaze. 

“I thought you were going to put things  _ away? _ ” Phil asks, but he joins Dan on the floor anyway. Dan smirks, as he knew Phil wouldn’t miss the chance to look through the chest. There’s no way he remembers half the things that are in there, and their filming adventure with Connor has sparked Dan’s curiosity. 

“I’ve got to see what other kinky shit you’ve got in here,” Dan replies, picking up the cat mask, hooking it on his thumbs, and flicking it at Phil. 

“You know I keep everything in our sex dungeon.” Phil tries to keep a straight face but fails, especially when Dan puts on an old paper Beyonce mask and attempts to put the cat one over it. 

“Shit, is the mask folding?” Dan mutters, and accepts Phil’s help putting it on. “ _ We woke up in the kitchen sayin’ ‘how the hell did this shit happen’?”  _ Dan makes no effort to sing properly, and flails in Phil’s general direction, as the configuration of masks has blinded him. He laughs when his knuckles collide with what feels like Phil’s chest and Phil yelps.

“I don’t think Beyonce has a mask thing,” Phil says, pulling them off. 

“Well we know she has a Daddy kink,” Dan says conversationally, picking up a few animal-ear headbands and tossing them aside. 

“If I never had to hear that word again, it would be too soon,” Phil says, holding back laughter.

Dan wriggles his eyebrows and makes a face, and Phil must know what he’s going to say, because he claps his hand over Dan’s mouth. Irritated, Dan licks Phil’s palm. 

“Ew,” Phil grimaces, wiping his hand on Dan’s face. 

“My tongue has literally been inside your arse and you get grossed out when I lick your hand?”

“Your tongue was where I wanted it to be then. Now, not so much,” Phil says, pulling a heart-shaped pillow from the trunk. 

Dan grins, leaning into Phil and whispering in his ear. “What about now?” he moves like he’s going to kiss Phil, but tilts his chin up at the last moment and licks the tip of Phil’s nose. He cackles when Phil shoves him and pins him to the ground, holding the pillow against Dan’s chest.

“And I was going to be romantic and give you my heart,” Phil says. Dan smirks and tosses the pillow aside.

“I already have it,” he says, linking his hands behind Phil’s neck. 

“True enough,” Phil admits, dropping his weight to his elbows and leaning his forehead against Dan’s. “Doesn’t mean you’re not still awful, though.” 

Dan just shrugs and wiggles his legs, one of his knees colliding with the trunk in the process. He wrinkles his nose. 

“Tell you what: you can use the next thing you pull from that box to punish me.” 

“Okay,” Phil says, sitting up and rolling his eyes to the ceiling so he can’t look. He shoves his hand into the trunk and hesitates. 

“What?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows at Phil’s unreadable expression. Phil lifts his hands and reveals a pair of handcuffs.

“Think of it as an elaborate trust exercise.” 

(Last edit January 2nd, 2017)

x

Dan’s barely been conscious for five seconds when his stomach sinks to the floor and he sits up, glaring at the glowing windows. It’s daylight. Like, properly bright outside, meaning they’ve probably slept through some kind of rehearsal - 

He checks his phone. Midafternoon on a Sunday. Nothing waiting for them today - no shows or meetings or uploads to take care of. 

He practically moans with relief, flopping back onto the bed and turning over towards Phil. He’s starfished out, face turned away from Dan. Dan scoots over, gently pulling Phil towards him and onto his side. He presses his chest against Phil’s back, one arm slung over Phil’s side. Phil gives a small hum of acknowledgment. 

“Thought we missed something?” he says, the words garbled and sleepy but still intelligible enough.

“Mhm.” 

“Did that ten minutes ago,” he says, grabbing Dan’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “But we don’t have to do anything.” 

“Yeah,” Dan sighs. “We could stay in bed all day, you know.” He runs his hand up Phil’s arm, under the sleeve of his t-shirt and around the curve of his shoulder, kisses the base of Phil’s neck. 

“We could,” Phil agrees, and his whole body shivers when Dan’s hand wanders up the front of his shirt. “Your hands are cold,” he laughs, and Dan grins. 

“Are they?” 

“Yeah.”

Dan pushes Phil’s hip so that he’s laying on his stomach, swinging one leg over and sitting on Phil’s thighs. He runs his hands up Phil’s back, hiking his shirt up as he goes. Phil laughs and gives a small shudder. 

“I knew you’d do that.” 

“Was it an invitation or a test?” Dan murmurs, nails scratching white marks into Phil’s skin and watching them disappear. 

“Both works?” Phil replies, crossing his arms and laying his head against them. “‘S feels nice.” 

“What do you want?” Dan asks, pausing for an answer. 

“A massage,” he says automatically, and Dan knows it’s mostly a joke but he’s more than happy to oblige. 

“Sit up a little?” Dan replies, pushing Phil’s shirt up and watching him yank it off and shove it against the headboard. “I should get some like, oils or whatever,” he says, rubbing circles over Phil’s shoulders when he’s relaxed again, arms by his side. 

“How do those help?” Phil wonders. 

“I dunno. Ambiance. Lubrication. Smells nice,” Dan rattles off, digging his thumbs into the space between Phil’s neck and shoulder. 

_ “God,”  _ Phil sighs. “That’s the spot.” 

Dan smiles and continues, unhurried and careful. He figures it’s never a bad idea to take it slow when they’ve got the time; really relax and make it count before they start wearing each other out. It’s shaping up to be one of those days where they only pry themselves apart long enough to eat or shower, and Dan’s fucking stoked for it. They haven’t slept in their own beds two nights in a row in weeks, haven’t had a chance to really take care of each other. He starved for a morning like this, with no alarms or responsibilities - and the imminent possibility of getting off multiple times, but that’s just a bonus.

He ignores the desire to grind against Phil’s bum and get himself fully hard, and works at Phil’s muscles until Phil tells him the tension’s gone. 

A moment of shuffling lands him on his back with Phil hovering over him. 

“All better?” Dan says, lips turned up into a coy smile. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Phil says, cupping Dan’s cock over his boxers. “What can I do to repay you?” 

“Hm.” Phil’s hand moves and renders most of Dan’s sarcastic replies useless, as they lose their sharpness when whimpered. “Dunno, to be honest. We’ve got so much  _ time _ .” 

Phil grins and leans down to kiss Dan. “I  _ know.  _ We could go wild. We could fly to Japan and have sex there.” 

“I was thinking something a bit more local,” Dan snorts. Phil kisses him again.

“I know, I’m just saying we could.”

“Right. I’m thinking we just stay here,” Dan wraps his legs around Phil, crossing his ankles over Phil’s bum. Phil settles more heavily between Dan’s legs, moving his hand out of the way and rutting against him while their mouths mesh together again. 

“And never leave again,” Dan continues.

“Yes.” 

“God,” he sighs, wiggling his boxers down his thighs and slipping his hands under Phil’s pajama pants to squeeze his ass. 

Phil sits up and tries to maneuver his bottoms off without standing up, but to no avail. Dan watches, bemused, as he surrenders. His pants drop to the floor and he just tugs Dan’s boxers all the way off while he’s at it. His hands wind around the tops of Dan’s thighs and yank him to the edge of the bed. 

“I should’ve kept my pajamas on,” he mutters, dropping to his knees and securing Dan’s legs over his shoulders. “Would save me the rugburn.” 

“You’ll forgive me for having limited sympathies,” Dan says, sitting up and threading his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

“Lay back,” Phil tells him, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Dan does so, and Phil spreads his legs and lifts them up from underneath, latching his mouth onto the sensitive skin. Dan tugs on Phil’s hair hard, biting his lower lip. 

“Shit,” he mutters, squeezing his eyes shut. Phil’s teeth scrape against the same spot, and Dan can picture it growing purple and leaving a mark where no one else would see it. Phil’s tongue trails lazily along to a new spot, higher up and  _ so  _ close to his cock. Phil sucks another hickey into his skin, and Dan keeps both hands in Phil’s hair to keep from touching himself.

“God, Dan,” Phil says, kissing up Dan’s other thigh. “I could spend my whole life between your legs.”

_ “Please,”  _ Dan groans, and that sounds like an excellent place for Phil to be at all times, thanks very much. “You’re so good.” 

As if trying to drive that point home further, Phil gives him matching marks on the opposite leg, leaving Dan squirming and shuddering and totally pliant to his touch. Phil gently pushes Dan’s thighs off his shoulders and closer to Dan’s torso, and Dan’s going to apologize for probably squeezing his neck or something, but it dies in his throat. 

Phil’s tongue flattens against Dan’s rim, licking soft but insistent strokes against it. Dan’s cock is properly leaking now, desperate for some relief, and he’s about to do it himself when Phil’s mouth travels upward, his tongue never leaving Dan’s skin until he reaches the tip of his cock. He pauses just long enough to position his arms and torso onto the bed, and then immediately swallows Dan down, dark hair blocking Dan’s view. He feels Phil hollow his cheeks out,  _ fuck,  _ does it feel good - and reaches one shaky hand forward to brush Phil’s fringe out of his face and hold it there, fingers curling into Phil’s scalp. 

“Oh god, Phil -” he whimpers, chest heaving. He sits up on one elbow, watching Phil’s head bob and eyes glance up at him, half-lidded and focused. His fingernails dig into Dan’s hips, and he sucks Dan so hard that it makes a mildly hilarious noise when he releases, lips parted and panting. 

“Talk to me, Dan,” Phil says, his voice low. “I want to make you feel good. I want to do this over and over again, all day.” 

“Christ,” Dan mutters, under his breath. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

Phil gives him a genuinely amused, closed-mouth smile before he ducks down, licking up Dan’s cock before taking him into his mouth again. 

“I’m so close, Phil, shit,” Dan sighs, leaning more heavily onto his elbow. “You’re so good, so so good for me.” 

Phil swallows it down when Dan comes,  _ hard,  _ back arching and hips twitching. He kisses up Dan’s chest while he comes down, crawling back onto the bed and flopping next to him. Dan turns to him and leans in for a kiss, but Phil sits up. 

“Gimme a second, I really want to brush my teeth and have a wee.” 

“Okay,” Dan sighs, standing up to join him. 

After a quick bathroom intermission, Dan leans against the headboard, patting the space between his legs for Phil to sit. Phil rests his back to Dan’s chest, stretching his neck to give Dan’s mouth easier access for breathy kisses.

Dan can’t help but think Phil’s a fucking saint, as he didn’t get touched for ages while he got Dan off, and didn’t complain once. He melts into Dan when Dan finally wraps a hand around him, tugging slowly and deliberately. 

“Mm,” Phil groans, grabbing Dan’s free hand and slotting his fingers between Dan’s, holding them against his thigh. “You’re like, the best chair ever.” 

“Thanks,” Dan laughs, nibbling on Phil’s ear and making him squirm. 

Phil’s breathy encouragement carries on while Dan maintains the same pace, steadily working Phil towards climax until his whole body shivers and Dan knows he’s getting close. He retracts his hand, tilting Phil’s face towards him with the tips of his fingers and tangling their tongues together. Phil whines into his mouth, eager to finish, but Dan resumes the same speed and then stops. 

Phil’s chest heaves, his breath coming out in shuddering waves. “C’mon, Dan,” he pleads. 

“Why?” Dan says coyly. He wraps their arms around Phil’s torso. “We’ve got all day, love.” 

“Maybe  _ you _ do,” Phil retorts, but his voice has lost all of its edge. 

“Fine,” Dan laughs. “Come for me, Phil.”

Phil writhes against him until he’s spent, and Dan cleans him up carefully - stark contrast to how gracelessly Phil flops on top of him when Dan lays down again. 

“Hi,” Dan snorts, wrapping his arms around Phil. 

“Fancy seeing you here. In your bed. While both of us are naked. Interesting,” Phil muses, kissing him. 

“Mm,” Dan hums against Phil’s mouth. “You’ve literally  _ just  _ finished and you’re already trying to get in my pants again. So impatient.” 

Phil laughs, his breath ghosting against Dan’s jaw as he presses lazy kisses against it. “Thought we established you’re not wearing any.” 

“Damn, you’re right. Guess you’ll just have to get in  _ me _ .” Dan can barely finish the sentence before he snorts.

“I can’t believe  _ I  _ just used a smoother line than you. You’re out of practice.” 

“Dreadfully so,” Dan groans. “When’s the last time we even had sex? Like three weeks ago? Clearly my charm is fading.” 

Phil hoists himself up on his hands to look Dan in the face and smiles, quickly and fondly. “Nope, don’t think so. Also it’s been eighteen days, but I’m not counting.” 

“Right,” Dan grins. “What a shame.”

“We can rectify that, you know.” 

“Don’t say rectify.”

(Last edit August 12th, 2016)


End file.
